


JWP 2019 #11: So Many AUs, So Little Time

by methylviolet10b



Series: Dinner Plans [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes is still not entirely himself after his encounter with the magical box. Written for JWP 2019 #11.





	JWP 2019 #11: So Many AUs, So Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A continuation of the odd little AU started in Dinner Plans, and continued haphazardly from there. This won't make much sense unless you've read the previous bits of the series. Written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Written for the following prompt: JWP #11: So Many AUs, So Little Time: Magic? Sci-fi? Mythological beings? Aliens? Cyborgs? Coffeeshops? Cats? The choice (or choices) are up to you. Follow in the footsteps of the BBC, CBS, the creators of Sherlock Hound, and so many others, and set Holmes and Watson in an alternate universe.

My friend still leaned against the doorway to his room, but he looked remarkably better. He glared at the now-sealed flask and its mysterious box-shaped contents with all the outrage of an offended cat before shifting his attention to me. “Well done, Watson. I shall attempt to answer your questions, but first, I must get a message to my brother. There is not a moment to be lost.”

I felt as staggered as my friend had looked when I’d driven my sgain dhu into the fantastical carriage door, breaking whatever spell had held him fast. “You have a brother?” I asked faintly.

For the space of several heartbeats, Holmes froze – not as any human would do, but holding so unnaturally still that he looked more like a waxwork of a dangerous, exotic predator than any living being.

He was a dangerous predator in truth, and more exotic than the Inspectors at the Yard or any of his clients could dream. I had seen his jaws gape, witnessed him devour malignant spirits with the same intelligence and grace that he used to bring human criminals to justice. But he was also my friend, and with a soft huff, he once again became the familiar companion of fire-side, murky London byways, and midnight chases. “If I had any doubts that I am still not quite myself, this would prove it,” he said with a wry quirk of his thin lips. “Yes, my dear Watson, I do have a brother. I would offer my deepest apologies for not having mentioned him sooner, or introducing you, but it would not have been entirely safe for either one of you. As much as I would have preferred to do so, I dared not risk it.”

“I would never want you to endanger your family, Holmes. But now?”

“Now you are both in a great deal of danger, as am I,” he said calmly, “and any slight addition of risk is irrelevant in the light of these recent events. I must send a wire at once, both to warn Mycroft, and to prepare him. And then, my friend, we shall go to the Diogenes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2019.


End file.
